<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love at First Sight. by NovelQueen316</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378837">Love at First Sight.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316'>NovelQueen316</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Days of Our Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I Don't Own Any Of The Names Or the Soap Opera.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love at First Sight.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stefano Dimera is about to fall in love again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a clear Sunny Day, Stefano Dimera was at a local restaurant, he had just got done doing some business, and was having something to eat, he got up from the booth that he was sitting in, and started making his way to the men's restroom, when he stopped at an Employee's only door, he looked through the window and saw a woman in her 20's, she had light brunette hair, light brown eyes, she was wearing under-wear, bra, pants, shirt, apron, socks, and shoes, she was frying hamburgers, Stefano was looking the way she was flipping the hamburgers, and putting spices on the hamburger patty, until she looked and saw him looking at her, She smiled and waved at him, he smiled and waved back at her, he continued walking to the men's restroom, while she continued cooking the hamburgers, another hour later Stefano paid for the food, he walked out of the restaurant, he got into his limo and drove back to Salem. </p><p> </p><p>That Night Stefano was laying in his bed in the master bedroom of the Dimera Mansion, He started thinking about the woman that he had just seen, she was on his mind all day, he couldn't stopped thinking about her, He started wondering if he would ever see her again, The Next Morning Stefano was at the Restaurant, He was looking at the rain, until someone bumped into him and dropped her purse. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh No", a voice said behind him, until he turned around and saw her. </p><p> </p><p>"do you need any help?", Stefano asked as he looked at her. </p><p> </p><p>"No, I've got it", The woman answered as she picked up stuff that came out of her purse. </p><p> </p><p>"What's your name?", Stefano asked as the woman got back up. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm Lisa", The woman answered as she looked at him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you Lisa, I'm Stefano", Stefano said as he looked at her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you too, Stefano", Lisa replied as she looked at him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>